


Death of a Bachelor

by bluestar9206



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar9206/pseuds/bluestar9206
Summary: Ignis is hurt and sings his feelings out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LISTENED TO THIS F*CKING SONG 783 TIMES AND I GOT FEELS AND IM SORRY Dx  
> \---  
> Unedited mess WIP will probably change and update idk
> 
> for @lhugbereth on tumblr

Ignis sighed heavily and took a long drag off his cigarette. He scowled at the taste. He hardly ever smoked, only when things were really bothering him. And as of late, there was only one thing that was bothering him enough to cause him to smoke. They would be leaving for Altissa soon. They were to escort Noct there to marry Luna as part of a peace treaty. And it was there that Ignis Scientia would lose the love of his life. He'd been his charge for years now, and it took a while for them to become close. At first, it felt like a business relationship, and it was. But over the years they'd become closer and closer, and just a couple of years ago they had confessed their feelings for each other and had maintained a secret relationship. Noctis was more than just his prince. More than just his future king. Noct was Ignis' future, and he couldn't imagine one without him. Now here they were, about to marry him off to someone different entirely, and Ignis couldn't do a thing about it. Their relationship would cease. He didn't know if he could still faithfully serve the crown after the wedding. He had already typed up his formal resignation letter. It was sitting tucked away in an envelope in his desk at home. After the wedding, he would give it to Regis. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Noctis. Not yet at least. They would enjoy the trip and the wedding. After Noct came back from the honeymoon, Ignis would tell him. Somehow.

In his other hand was a drink. Straight whiskey and ice. "Jesus Ignis, you're a fucking mess." he scolded himself as he took another sip. He was sitting in his own private room at The Gilded Orchid. He sang there a few nights a week, partially as supplementary income, partially as a stress reliever. At least it was healthier for him than the cigarettes and alcohol. He took another drag. He had always sung well, along with the many other talents that he had. But he kept what he did at night a secret from everyone at the Citadel. Not even Noctis knew where exactly he went when he said he was going to put in a long night at the office or run errands, or going to bed early. He felt bad about lying to his prince but he needed a space, a hobby that was his. His own safe space. Where he could let loose and relax.

"You're on in 5," the stage director peeked his head in Ignis' room.

Ignis cleared his throat. "Thank-you." He said politely as he stood, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He took one last long drag and put it out in the ashtray. He took the glass and downed the last of his drink in one gulp. Fixing his dinner jacket in the mirror, he took one long look at himself. The song he was singing tonight was a fairly new one he had written about what he was going through. He had sung it once or twice before, and it was an instant hit. It had helped a little bit to get his feelings out, but the future loss was still weighing heavy on his mind.  
He strolled out of the room and out of the swinging double doors that separated the employees only area and the rest of the lounge. The smell of smoke and alcohol hung thick in the air. Directly to the right were a small stage and a microphone with a stand. A single spotlight lit up the acts. The host announced him, and he crossed the room and took the stage to loud applause. The crowd was mostly regulars. They absolutely loved him, and Ignis found himself getting lost in the adoration. They were here to see him. And damn it all if he wasn't going to give them a hell of a show. The music starts slowly, and he starts into the opening lines.

"Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best  
Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too"

Every word of the song was true. He had let his mind control his actions over the last couple of weeks, ever since he was told of the plan for Noctis to marry Luna. He tried to hide it, but every so often when he would watch over Noct while he slept, he allowed his emotions to take him and he cried softly over his prince. He would curl up to the sleeping form as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to cherish every small moment they had together, but sometimes it got to be too much for the strategist. Noct had commented once when he had accidently seen the forlorn look on his advisors face, but it disappeared just as quickly. Ignis quickly shook it off and turned his back to him to focus on what he was cooking. Noct hadn't pressed, but Ignis knew he knew something was up. Talking out their emotions wasn't either of their strong points, and Ignis was always careful to always be strong and as 100% his aide as physically possible. Ignis, all business Prompto had once joked.

"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?"

It indeed felt as though the sky was falling in around him. His entire world was crumbling and there was nothing he could do to stop it or change anything. That was his duty, to protect and serve his prince. Nothing more. Ignis already felt emotion well up in the pit of his stomach as he led into the chorus.

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

Ignis Scientia was dying. And he didn't know if it was more mental or physical. Noctis would be married off. He would start a new chapter in his life, leaving Ignis far behind. Noctis and Luna would get their happily ever after, and Ignis would be left behind, forgotten, used, neglected, and alone. He would absolutely cherish the time they had together, and he wouldn't change any of it for anything. He only wished it didn't have to end.

"I'm cutting my mind off  
It feels like my heart is going to burst  
Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served  
And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?"

Ignis took the mic off the stand and moved around the stage, getting lost in the lyrics himself. His chest hurt, his heart hurt, his soul hurt. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He had to concentrate on the song. His heart pounded in his ears.

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

One last chorus. It was almost done. He scanned the room and saw that some of the patron's eyes were just as watery as his. The song was emotional, and they felt every bit of his pain. They felt his loss.

"The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor"

He snapped as he finished the song and the music ended and the lights clicked out all at once. Every customer was on their feet, whistling and clapping and yelling his name. The lights came back on as he bowed slightly a couple of times. A couple of tears were sliding down his face, as well as the faces of a few of the customers. As he straightened up after a final bow, he caught the piercing stare of the one person he was not expecting to see. His stomach dropped as the unmistakable blue eyes of his lover seemed to burrow into his very soul. He had just sung his heart out, sang exactly what he was feeling, and the person he was singing about was secretly in the room. Ignis was horrified. Horrified that he now knew everything. That he sang, where he went on those late nights, and worse... he knew how Ignis felt about losing him.

Ignis hurried off stage and into the back. He hurried into his private dressing room and ran to the dresser and slammed his fists down upon it so hard the ashtray jumped and almost flew off onto the floor. Tears were flowing freely down his face now but he didn't care. He shoved the ashtray, his pack of cigarettes, the glass, and the bottle of whiskey and they flew to the floor. He kicked the dresser and almost screamed aloud when a noise behind him startled him. The door. He looked up in the mirror to see Noctis, partially disguised in a black hoodie standing on this side of the now closed door. He hadn't shut it behind him when he burst in. Noctis easily followed him to his room and watched his lover throw a fit. He slowly pressed the door closed behind him and it shut with a soft click. But it was loud enough to get the strategist's attention.

His face red, tear stained cheeks, and the room a mess, Ignis just stared into the reflection of his prince unable to form words. And Noctis stared right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these properties~


End file.
